


Look At Me

by heartfeltdisease



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble-esque, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltdisease/pseuds/heartfeltdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think that, if she was around, your mother would read your pesterlogs and psychoanalyze them for you, the way the old records said she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> why am i posting this

You think that, if she was around, your mother would read your pesterlogs and psychoanalyze them for you, the way the old records said she did.

“You seem rather attached to this gustyGumshoe. Is there anything you want to speak to me about? I’ll love you no matter what, dear.”

You’d snort. “Yeah right, mom! She’s totes just a bff.”

She’d frown at your valley girl language and maybe read your logs with Dirk and his shades.

“And in these, with this young man… he doesn’t seem to like women in this context. I don’t mean to put you off, but I’d hate to see you chase the impossible.”

An eyeroll. “Pfft, no, Dirk is so gay! We’re just having fun. I like flirtlarping with his Autoresponder, but that doesn’t mean anything. I like Jake, the super hot one that  _everyone_  likes. Get with the program!”

She’d definitely read your drunken scribbles.

“Your narratives have a distinct theme of death, loneliness, and suffering under all the homoerotic subtext. Is there something you need to speak to me about? I’m always here for you. I always will be.”

Under her piercing gaze, you’d wither. “You’re dead, mom.”


End file.
